


Better

by Vullardqueen



Series: Kuro's Nanowrimo [1]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: F/M, Kuro's Nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vullardqueen/pseuds/Vullardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet always thought he could be better.<br/>(Nanowrimo, Nov. 1st)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

Something that continually ate at Ratchet was the need to do better.  
It’s not that he wasn’t good, he was a good hero, boyfriend and friend, but in his head he could do better. Always better.  
Both Talwyn and Clank could see that in him, and often they would hint and hint that he was pretty amazing - but he never listened. All their comments just went over his head.  
Finally, one late night, Talwyn was lying on the couch, her head resting against Ratchet’s leg. The two had been watching a movie together, but it had long since ended and now the menu was just playing on repeat.  
The two were both too lazy to turn it, so they just lay there, enjoying eachother’s company and the repeating menu music.  
Tal reached up an arm, and booped Ratchet’s nose. “You’re awesome, you know that, right?”  
Ratchet paused, looking down at her. “So I’ve heard.” He replied sarcastically.  
“I’m serious,” She then replied. “You’re awesome.”  
“You flatter me.”  
“Why don’t you think you’re awesome?” Talwyn asked, looking up at him and watching him with concern.  
He just huffed. “I dunno. I could do better.”  
“Do better?” Talwyn questioned. “How?”  
“I dunno. I could be a better boyfriend, friend,” He muttered, looking away.  
“Nah,” Talwyn decided after a moment of thought, and sat up.  
Ratchet looked puzzled. “Nah?”  
“Nah. You’re perfect.” She said, leaning forwards to give him a kiss. “I couldn’t ask for better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! This is part of my Nanowrimo challenge. I'm writing just a short story a day, there will soon be more in the series. Thanks guys!


End file.
